the regular
by caniex
Summary: She's the one who rushes in, escaping the blizzard outside, face burning red, grey eyes scanning the specials board before locking eyes with Eren and smiling at him. eremika coffee shop au. enjoy!


hi everyone! i got some requests from my tumblr followers (where i post all my stories) to post some stories on ff, so here you go! enjoy! c:

as always, reviews and follows and favorites are so appreciated!

tumblr: threegoldengoddesses

* * *

Eren leans against the countertop, craning his neck to check the clock. 3:26. "Damn it," he mutters under his breath. He remembers that tonight, he has to close and won't even be leaving the cafe until 10. He groans quietly, so that none of the customers can hear it.

He observes the quaint cafe, almost empty except for one young couple enjoying lunch and a man in a suit nibbling on a muffin. Sure, the job isn't that demanding and the pay is decent, but, God damnit, it's dull. And he despises it. All he ever does is man the front; fetching coffee and pastries, sending orders to the kitchen, ringing up customers, and delivering said orders to their owners if they choose to eat there. Nothing else, maybe small talk with some people, but he mostly sits there.

Drumming his fingers lazily across the counter, he hums along to the radio, practically the only thing that can keep him entertained. He's just about to check the clock again when the bell attached to the glass door jingles, signaling a new patron. Eren sighs, turning around dejectedly before his whole mind goes blank, his heart picking up speed.

Because it's her. She's the one who rushes in, escaping the blizzard outside, face burning red, grey eyes scanning the specials board before locking eyes with Eren and smiling at him.

God, what is it about her that drives him so wild? She's a regular, around his age, an Oriental expression complete with silky black hair falling to her shoulders. Her frame is slim yet shapely, even though it's covered by a white coat and red scarf. Everything about, yet seeming so average, is so intoxicating. Her voice, her eyes, her hair, and even her name.

Mikasa.

It rolls over his tongue, flying throughout his mind, soaring through his heart. Everything about her just feels... familiar. And the way she looks at him, like she's known him all her life; it just feels right, in every sense of the word. He grins back at her, leaning against the counter and straightening his apron as she strolls up to counter, removing her gloves and stuffing them in her purse.

"Hey, there, Mika," Eren greets her as she tugs at her scarf.

"Hi, Eren," she grins politely at him, unbuttoning the top of her coat and loosening her scarf further. Despite his best intentions, he lets his eyes wander to her delicate fingers, gazing over her breasts, her waist... He feels his cheeks begin to flush and coughs, attempting to rid himself of the lump growing in his throat.

"Hmmm... I'll just have my usual, please," she asks him, fiddling around in her bag for her wallet, eyes scrunching up. Eren nods and gets right to it; a medium coffee to-go and a cinnamon bagel.

"How are you today?" he asks, pouring the hot liquid into a styrofoam cup, eyes blinking up to hers', which are locked intently on his. She flusters and looks away, while he grins to the floor.

"Oh, I'm fine. I mean, I suppose I've had better, considering how hectic everything has been with the holidays coming up, and the frigid weather, and it's the end of the semester so there's a lot of work but-," she catches herself rambling, looking up at Eren to find him chuckling at her, a huge grin plastered across his face. She smiles to herself, her heart fluttering. She always has have a tendency to talk for hours, but he doesn't mind. He enjoys every conversation they share, the long and short ones and all the ones in between. "But I'm doing pretty good, thank you for asking. How are you?"

Eren shrugs, handing the coffee to Mikasa, ignore the jump he gets when their fingers touch. "I'm alright. I just wanna quit this damned job. The pay is decent, I guess, but I just hate it here. I feel like I'm stuck, like I'm being confined by staying here. I just wanna get out, you know?" He walks over to the bin of bagels, snatching the best one for her, turning around promptly.

She slides a ten over the counter, smirking defiantly. "Well, if you do leave, this place is going to lose a valued customer, too,"

Eren hands her the change, giving her an amused glance, his heart rate picking up.

"That wouldn't be any fun, though. Who else would I chat with, who would actually listen?" She teases, sipping her coffee and buttoning up her coat.

Eren laughs, leaning against the counter. "I'm sure we'll find a way."

She grins, leaning against the glass door, the bell jingling as she walks out.

"I'll see you later, Eren!"

"See you tomorrow, Mikasa!"

It's only when Mikasa is a block away, munching on her bagel, does she realize that written across her cup in messy, frantic, letters is none other than Eren's phone number. She can't contain herself; she tugs up her scarf, cheeks turning red and this time, it isn't from the cold.


End file.
